


Her Father's Eyes

by lizwontcry



Category: Homeland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie's daughter has Brody's eyes. Spoilers for season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Father's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I needed to get out of me after binge watching eight episodes today.

Her daughter has his eyes.

In Istanbul, Carrie spends a lot of time thinking about her daughter's eyes. She was in labor for almost an entire two days and it was completely miserable. Carrie couldn't help but wonder what Brody would be doing if he were there. Would he comfort her, or just get in the way? Carrie did that a lot--wondered what Brody would do in the situations she found herself in alone. She'd never know, though. While she was in labor, even right up to the very last second, Carrie was fucking terrified. She'd be a horrible mother, no matter what her sister said. But as soon as the nurse handed her the baby, Carrie...well, she didn't understand, exactly. She didn't have some all-consuming rush of eternal love and devotion. But she knew her life would never be the same. Nothing would ever be as important as keeping this little girl alive, and if Carrie could figure out how, happy. Plus, this little creation was the only thread still tying her to Brody, the only keepsake she had left of him.

Hannah...Carrie decided to name her Hannah. It wasn't a special name or a name that meant something to anyone. It was just a name. And when Carrie brought Hannah over to her father's before she left for Istanbul, she looked into that little girl's eyes so she could memorize them. And during the long, lonely nights in Istanbul, she carried that image as strength, protection, happiness,  
sadness, and everything in between.

And sometimes, Carrie would close her eyes and imagine the life her family could have had--if literally everything had been different. She and Brody would wake up intertwined in bed; they'd unhinge themselves, drink some coffee, eat cereal in bed while watching CNN. Hannah would wake up and run into the room and jump on the bed and they'd almost spill the cereal but not quite. Hannah would watch cartoons while Brody made Carrie's lunch. She'd kiss him on the cheek before running off to work. And whenever she had a minute to take a breath, Carrie would look at her phone to see a funny text or a picture of Hannah doing something adorable. At night, they'd give Hannah a bath together and put her to bed, then sit at the kitchen table and talk. Talk about their days, their daughter, politics, Saul, what happened on the playground that day, the Senator from Alabama that said something ridiculous. They'd just...talk. More than anything, Carrie missed _talking_ to Brody. Even though they had such a brief, dramatic time together, Carrie was pretty sure that Brody was the only person on the planet who truly understood her. 

Sometimes, Carrie and Brody and Hannah would go on long walks together, hand in hand, like a cute, normal family whose mother was stable and functional and their father wasn't considered a terrorist by anyone or anything. And every now and then, Carrie's sister would watch Hannah while Brody and Carrie escaped to the lake house to make love by the fireplace. Where they could live in each other for a few days, just like they did in the beginning.

Instead, Brody is dead, Carrie's in Istanbul, her daughter's in Washington, and nothing will ever be the same.


End file.
